House of Vampires
by lozzie15
Summary: The Sibuna gang go out in the middle of the night to search for a missing puzzle piece..but something happens to them which will change their lifes forever Please read and review UPDATED 7TH JULY 2011
1. Chapter 1

House of Fangs

The sibuna gang decide to go out after dark to attempt to find one of the missing puzzle pieces...

But then something horrifying and WRONG happens to them that will change their lifes FOREVER.

Nina's POV

''Hurry up guys!'' i mutterd to myself, i was stood at the bottom of the stairs of Anubis House. I was waiting for the Sibina gang to come down and meet me to go and find the missing puzzle piece...

Which could be anywhere...

It was half one in the morning and i was pretty sure Victor would kill us if he caught us sneaking out. But this was a matter of life and death.

''Nina!'' Someone hissed.

I looked up to see Fabian and Amber, closely followed by Patricia tiptoeing down the creaky stairs.

''Hey'' Fabian greeted with a smile.

The others waved, smiling uneasily.

''Where's Alfie and Jerome?'' i whisperd.

''Here!'' Alfie yelled from at the top of the stairs. They made their way slowly down the stairs and joined us at the bottom.

''Shhh!'' We all hissed.

We were all dressed in normal casual clothing, except Amber. She was wearing a white dress with stiletto's. Me and the others wore jeans, Tshirts and jumpers/cardigans. It was the begining of July but still pretty chilly outside at night.

''Lets go before Victor catches us!'' Fabian hissed.

We all nodded and made our way for the door.

''What do you think your doing? Came a voice.

We all turned to see Mick who was...Yep you guessed it he was eating. A burger to be precise. From last night's meal.

''Mick, We're just...erm...'' Fabian whisperd.

''Going...fishing!'' I hissed. Then i smiled proudly. One of my many lies which dident sound crazy.

Then i caught everyone looking at me as if i had just grown a second head.

''Seriously..fishing?'' Fabian whisperd in my ear. Then he chuckled. I elbowed him in the ribs.

''No, We're not going fishing we're going...'' Jerome said.

''Shopping!'' Amber excaimed.

Mick smiled. ''Okay, Buy me a sarnie would ya? Trudy's got no food'' He said.

We all nodded and smiled at him.

Then we exited Anubis house and stood outside the gates, staring at the dark sky. For some reason...i had a realy bad feeling.

''Right...Who's calling the taxi?'' Fabian said fingering his phone in his pocket.

Twenty Minuets Later:

Nina's POV

We all ran down the pavemet laughing.

''Freedom!'' Alfie yelled.

''You got that right Lewis!'' Fabian shouted. He was laughing, hand in hand with me who was hand in hand wiith Amber and Patricia.

We looked like a realy long chain of kids running down the street.

''Wahooooo!'' Jerome whopped. He was grinning.

''There's the Taxi!'' i yelled with glee. Adrenaline flooded my vains. I felt so free. I felt so happy. And this was the perfect time to have a romantic session with Fabain.

Too bad his boy spirit and childishness came out.

''Dont step on the cracks!'' Fabian yelled gleefully.

I looked ahead. The taxi was waiting for us at the end of the road.

We all staggerd and jumped across the pavement to the taxi.

I stepped on four cracks, Fabian yelled out with joy and leapt over a huge crack in the pavement.

''Just get in the taxi kids!'' The taxi driver yelled. He looked pretty annoyed. He was pretty hansome though. And he was dressed all in black.

We all piled into the taxi's backseat. I squished next to Fabian and Amber. We were in a very awkward position...

''Awkward!'' Amber sang as the taxi started up, then flew down the road at pratically the speed of light.

''Woah!'' Fabian yelled. He was clutching Amber and the top of the taxi.

''Mate, Slow down!'' Jerome shouted.

The Taxi dident slow down...

It got faster...

I was pretty sure i was going to throw up my dinner.

''Stop!'' Amber screamed. She looked scared and freaked out. Patricia and Alfie were clutching eachother. Fabian had gone a strange shade of green and he was clutching me.

''Please, your gonna crash the car!'' Fabian begged. The Taxi was getting even faster. Impossibly fast.

I looked up fearfully to see a...No..it couldent be!

It was a lorry. One of those lorry's which carry loads of metal and takes them to company's.

And it was heading for us...

I looked in the wingmirror. It showed what was behind us.

Black SUV's were...behind us..were they following us?

Is that why the Taxi was going faster then the speed of light?

''Please stop!'' Fabian cried.

''Kids, im sorry!'' the driver yelled from the front seat.

''Sorry? What for?'' Fabian yelled fearfully.

''This!'' The driver yelled.

Then we made impact with something.

I rememberd myself flying forward. Then pain...So much pain.

I remembered Fabian sceaming, then flying forward.

Then i remembered the blood. So much blood...

I managed to steady myself, even with so much pain throbbing throughout my body. I saw Fabian. His mangled form was hanging over the seat. He was unconcious...or worse.

Dead, Oh my god was he dead?

Then i saw the others, in pretty much the same state as Fabian. Amber,Patricia,Alfie and Jerome were in various places and corners of the now upturned car.

Then i felt soemthing fall on me. Something hard. I tried to resist the darkness and pain but i was suddenly pulled into everlasting...but peacefull darkness...

Shortly after the events:

Ryan Kerner sighed and looked at the remains of the car. In that taxi were six teenagers. Now dead.

And it was all his fault.

Those idiots were driving after him...he had to get away from them before...

Then something struck in my head.

An idea.

I could...but it would...would they..How would they react?

What would the coucill do?

I had to. It was the only way i could save them.

I stroked my sharp canines with my tongue.

''God dammit...'' i mutterd.

I know this idea sounds a bit...yeah stupid...

I got the idea from a dream i had lol

Anyways..Please review :) if i dont get any reviews i guess i'll stop writing chappie's... so please review :)

Sibuna :)

Lauren xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

Ow.

Woah, That hurts...alot!

Okay, whats happening to me?

I try opening my eyes, but they wont open!

Oh god, whats happening to me..i feel as if my body is burning...as if i have just grabbed the hot end of an iron...but i cant..i cant put it down...as if the iron is glued to my hand...

Oh god...

The burning is too much...Then i feel a different sensation...like...a thirst for something...not water...not fizzy pop..something else...

the burning is getting worse. My head is killing me. I cant move any of my limbs...my arms and legs feel as if they have been pulled from my body.

Ow. Oh god...that hurts so much!

I need to wake up..i feel as if im bathing in a realy realy realy hot bath!

What was i gonna do?

Am i in some sort of...coma?

''Hey, kid you awake?'' Came a voice.

That was a realy sweet, kind velvety voice.

I tried to talk. I couldent. My voice was stuck in my dry throat...which was still longing for...i dont realy know what it was longing for.

Then, i opened my eyes.

Nina's POV (Still)

Oh my god. Dazzling light. Was i...Where was i..in the sun? Everything was so bright and the colours were all...so...different. I could see everything. I could see the small spectacles of light which bounced of inanimate objects..i could see everything in such high definition. I felt...the burning had gone...but the thirst in my throat was still there.

After looking around the room at least a hundred times...i saw the man infront of me. Well he was beautifull. His skin was white. And his lips were Red. He kinda looked like that vampire guy of that film my friends used to obsess about back home in America.

Could i speak? i looked round again. i was in some sort of room...A white room.

''Hello..Who are you?'' i tried to say.

But what came out of my mouth sounded like someone else...my voice was laced with velvit. In sounded like...like an opra singer..who wasent singing.

Oh my god...Did i just say that?

Whats wrong with my voice?

I started to panic.

''I know its confusing...but you'll get used to it'' The man said infront of me. He was keeping his distance...What? Away from me?

Then i felt another feeling. As if...as if something...or someone was invading me territory... Why did i feel like that? i jumped up out of the bed i had been laying on, then i dived off the bed and landed on my toes.

I snarled..Wait!

I snarled? What the heck was happening to me?

''Calm down kid, i know it feels weird but...Hey you know what ill get you some...food'' The man said. Then he exited the room. Well..he was there one minuete..the next...gone.

''Food? That sounds appealing...''

I jumped up. I had to get out of here...Maybe someone had kidnapped me and...and drugged me...with..strange drugs...which made me hallucinate about...well acting like an animal.

I looked for a way out. I found a window. It dident look a long way down..im sure if i landed on my...toes like when i jumped off the bed..im sure i wont break anything...i need.

Then i smelt something...Something...Oh my god that smell was delicious!

It smelt like...heaven..mixed with...herbs..and...cucumber...with a little bit of...cinnamon?

The creepy man walked in with a bag of something. Wait...a bag? was i supposed to drink something out of a bag?

Whatever that red stuff was.

The man handed me the bag. I smelt it and then grabbed it hungrily. I tore the top off with my strangely sharp teeth and gulped down the warm...delicious...spicy...

Blood! i nearly choked. The hot steamy blood was running down my throat. Settling the thirst which had been burning in my throat.

i staggerd back. But i kept gulping. I knew it was wrong but the blood tasted so good.

Why was i drinking blood?

I dident care..it was so good...

''Mmm'' i said. Then after finishing off the entire bag of blood i wiped my mouth and dropped the drained bag on the floor.

''Whats your name?'' The man asked.

I looked at him. Should i tell him my name?

''Nina Martin'' i said in my new angel like voice.

''Right, Okay Nina...im going to take you down to see your friends in a bit..ill teach you how to survive...You know i need to teach you how to catch and kill animals..then im sorry but you'll all have to go...the councill will stake me if they find out i turned six teenagers...so yeah i know its hard to understand..but i couldent just let you die''

i stared at him. There were three things i was thinking. One i needed more blood and his throat seemed appealing...and two, i dident have any friends..if he meant Sara and Kelly who lived down the road form me...all we did together was makeovers and an occasional sleepover and three, What the heck was he talking about?

''Friends?'' i blurted.

The man chuckled.

''Nina, i know you proberly can't remember them..and they can't remember you...dont worry the memories should come back any minuete...It depends how good your memory is...''

I scoffed.

''Yeah right, i dont know what your talking about...just tell me what you've done to me!'' i yelled, but it sounded like i was still shouting like an opra singer. Damn my annoying new voice...

Im hungry... i stared at the man's throat..

I snarled at him.

''Dinner'' i snarled. Then i caught myself about to lunge at his throat with my outstreched claw like fingernails... Oh god...Whats happening to me?

Then a girl came into the room. I stared at her. She was beautifull. Her face was white and her lips blood red..just like the strange man. She had blonde hair which cascaded down her shoulders. Her hair was glisening in the sunlight which was pouring through the windows.

I also stared at her throat. It was white and looked so soft...i bet she was full of the stuff...

''Breakfast came early'' i said. Then i grinned at the girl. Then i felt my teeth, canines to be precise...were growing...

Then i flashed my teeth at her.

The girl smiled. Then she flashed her teeth at me.

''Girls'' The man said. His voice was a warning. He stepped backwards a few steps.

''Damn...i cant believe there are two newborn teenage vampires in my house...Am i suicidal!'' The man said to himself.

''Vampire!'' Both me and the girl squeaked in our creepy and angel like voices.

''Havent you got that yet?'' The man demanded.

He glared at both of us.

''You nearly died in a car crash..which i was responsible for...i couldent let you die...so..i turned all six of you into vampires'' He said softly.

''Six of us?'' The blonde...vampire yelled in her angel like voice.

''Yeah, Fabain Rutter, Patricia Williamson,Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis are downstairs..yep they have trashed the place..and are currently trying to kill eachother'' The man said.

''Im Ryan by the way...a vampire myself'' The man - Ryan added, he gave me and the blonde vampire a wonky salute.

The blonde vampire looked at me...well glared at me.

''You look tasty'' She said. Then she licked her lips and flashed her sharp canines at me.

''So do you!'' i retorted with a snarl.

Then, the blonde vampire lunged at me again, this time she latched her fingernails on to my throat and snarled.

But i thought fast, using my newly vamped senses...if this was all true about me being a vampire i was seriously going to stake that Ryan guy for making me one...

I twisted her arms, then i flipped her on to the floor and pinned her down. She was snarling and struggling and spitting but i kept her pinned down.

''Amber, Nina!'' Ryan yelled.

At first i dident hear him. I was too busy fantasizing about how amazing the blonde vampire's blood would taste...so warm and sweet..trickeling down my thirst quenched dry throat...

But then i saw her wild eyes infront of me.

Wait..Did Ryan just say Amber?

That name sounded familiar...

''Bite me bitch!'' Amber snarled. Then she forced herself out of my grip and pinned me down, her mouth, fangs extended and inching towards my vunerable throat.

I snarled, gripped her by her hair and yanked it at hard as i could.

She yelped and fell backwards, she then jumped up, i could only literally see a blurr as she landed on her feet above me.

She wasent smiling anymore. Something had changed in her eyes. They looked more human...They dident look blood Red like before when she lunged at me...they looked blue...human blue...

Then it was if i knew her, this strange blonde vampire stood right infront of me...it was as if i knew her name...

What had Ryan said?

Amber...

''Nina?'' The blonde vampire - possibly named Amber thanks to my faint human memories which were stil lingering in my new vamped mind.

''I..i dont know you'' i said. Then i flashed my teeth at her, to warn her to either get out...or become my dinner...

The Blonde vamp - Amber, stepped forwards towards me, i automaticly jumped on the bed, my nose was sensing another vampire...more of my kind...he/she smelt like...aftershave...and...lemons?

''Nina, it me Amber!'' The blonde vampire yelled. She looked almost upset. But she also looked hungry...hungry for my blood no doubt.

''What are you talking about?'' i snarled back.

Ryan sighed.

''Girls, im going to check on the boys...try and make up and also..try not to kill eachother while im gone'' He said wearily.

''No promises'' i said. Then i groweled at Amber.

And with a blurr, Ryan had gone.

As soon as Ryan had gone, i advanced on the blonde vampire who called herself ''Amber''

''Come closer and your dead meat'' Amber said softly. Then she grinned, flashing me her fangs on purpose.

I purposly stepped towards her, her scent was getting stronger and stronger...for a vampire, she used LOADS of perfume...

Proberly to stop her smellling like the undead.

I smiled at Amber. Then i took another few steps forwards.

''Thats it, i warned you!'' Amber screached, then she attacked me from behind, she pinned me to the floor, while this was happening i was hissing at her and bearing my teeth.

''Nina, for gods sake dont you remember me!'' Amber yelled. Then she went to bite my throat.

I dident undestand this girl!

One minuete, she was begging me to remember her...for some strange reason...and the next she was trying to bite me!

Enough playing around, i hadent caught my first kill yet...

And Amber was my main target...

Normal POV

His memories were annoying him...

''Your gonna crash the car!''

His human memories disturbed him the most...his last moments of his human life was in a car...screaming for help...

He was thirsty...Those damned boys dident share the blood which that Ryan guy had brought them...

He dident even know any of the guys names he had been with for the past god knows how long...

So he went exploring...specifically where Ryan had told him NOT to go...

He ran up the stairs at an impossible speed, his teeth were already out...he was looking for food..his first kill...

Then he smelt it..That wonderfull scent...

the scent which mad him a crazed newborn killer.

It smelt like...lavender...and...Roses...and..Chocolatte.

He found a door, crouched into an attacking position and then threw it open with barely a finger.

He studied who was inside the room.

Two girls...Deffinatly Vampires...they were rolling around on the floor hissing and spitting...trying to bite eachother.

Then the urge came over him like a gust of wind.

He licked his lips and stared at the two girls throats hungrily.

''Bingo'' He whisperd to himself.

''Finally, Something to eat!'' He snarled.

The two girls stopped trying to kill eachother and stopped, they stood up and studied him, their nose's twitched. They were smelling his scent..studying his throat...

''I bet you taste great'' The brown haired one hissed. There was something about her face...so...familiar.

''Back off, he's mine!'' The other girl said softly. She looked at him hungrily.

The blonde girl was familiar too...

The perfect distraction...while the girls were fighting over him...he lunged for the brunette vamp, the one with the curly brown hair...The once...soft brown eyes...the cheeky smile when they went up into the attic...

He grabbed the brunette vamp who was snarling at him, he pinned her down to the floor and grinned at her, flashing her his fangs.

''Dinner'' He said.

Then he went for her throat...

Hey! :)

Im glad you like fanfic :D

Im realy sorry...this chapter is sooo OCC but they are newborn vampires! lol

Please review and i appreciate the feedback :)

Lauren xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews :) And hahahaha i was laughing at the review which said ''Nina's gonna kill Fabian! You murderer!'' lol dont worry guys Fabian and Nina are gonna have a vampire relationship as soon as they come out of being crazed vampire newborns :) i ship Fabina and i would rather eat chciken pie (i hate chciken pie) then kill off my fave couple!

Have any of u american guys got the airdate of season two? haha i know its fonna be like next feb or summet that we get it but still... :)

im gonna get on with the fic now :)

Keep reviewing! :D

Lauren xxxx

Nina's POV

''get off me!'' i hissed. Then i beared my teeth at the strange vampire boy who had lunged at him and now had me pinned to the floor.

''Please dont struggle...the guys will kill me of they find out i havent caught my first kill yet!'' The boy yelled/snarled. But his face had gone from crazy vampire to innocent human in the space of five minuets.

I dident know what to do...Something in my head was telling me i knew this person...and that Amber girl...

The boy was staring at me now. His teeth were no longer trying to punture my neck, his blood red eyes were staring into mine.

''Do i know you?'' He said softly.

''i...I dont know'' i said back. I was trying everything in my power not to snap his neck and feed on his wonderfull...sweet...spicy...

Stop it! i screamed in my head. What was i thinking? i knew this boy. i knew him so badly...maybe i even...maybe i even...loved him in my human life.

''You smell lovely'' The boy said. Then he rolled off me, he was still staring at me though.

''Come with me'' He finally said.

''Where?'' i retorted. I got ready to lunge at him he he tried any funny buisness.

He grinned showing his teeth again.

''Hunting, unless your too scared!'' He teased.

I laughed. a strange laugh which i dident even know i had.

He walked over to the window.

''Right, i like you...i dont know why but i do...maybe i knew you in my human life...but..if you try any funny buisness ill kill you'' He said sternly.

I could do nothing but nod.

I couldent stop staring at his face. Not his throat anymore. His face...

I did know him.

I went over to the window to join him. He eased the window up and grinned at me.

''Whats your name?'' He said sweetly. If he dident have a white face and blood red lips i would mistake him as human. He was such a sweet kind vampire... But only a few minuets ago he was trying to kill me...but i wanted to kill him too...damn i hate being a vampire!

''Nina Martin'' I said slowly.

I saw his eyes flicker. Well...not just flicker..his mouth curved into a silent O

''Nina?'' He choked. Okay...he dident even look like a vampire now...he was so...so human!

But, i had no idea who he was...that's what hurt me...but i couldent cry..could i?

''Nina!'' He yelled. Then he lunged at me and first i thought he was gonna bite me...but then he hugged me...

Could vampires hug?

''Whats...whats your name?'' i said slowly.

I was hungry again. My throat started to burn.

''Fabian'' The boy said.

''Fabian Rutter''

So... What do you think of this chapter? i think its pretty crap... :/

Realy sorry its short!

dont worry ill get the next chapter up ASAP :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fabian's POV

Nina. Nina Martin was infront of me. Alive. Well...maybe not alive but she was standing right infront of me!

Her face was white and her lips blood red, her hair was shining. Browna nd curly cascading down her broad shoulders. She was beautifull.

Her teeth were showing. Sharp fangs. She was proberly wanting to kill me and then feed on me...but i had to tell her who i was!

''Whats your name?'' She said softly. Her teeth were no longer showing. Her eyes were red and dangerous...but i could still sense that the sweet, innocent Nina Mrtin was still in her eyes.

''Fabian Rutter'' i said slowly.

I watched her face. It contorted in sadness/happyiness...but also hunger. She was hungry and i could tell because her eyes were going darker.

''Fabian?'' She whisperd.

Then she did something suprising...proberly even more suprising then that hug i gave her...i dont even know what came over me..i just had a sudden urge to hug her and never let her go.

She stepped forwards and stroked my cheek. Her eyes were still looking dangerous and deadly but i swore i saw one lone tear trickeling down her pale cold face.

''But..you died...i saw you...all that blood!'' She yelled. Then she snarled at me. I took a step back.

'''It can't be you!'' She shouted.

I pointed to myself.

''Im Fabian,james Rutter and i used to live at Anubis house...with...''

Then i stopped. Who did i live with?

The Nina smiled sadly.

''Mick and Mara..they proberly think we're dead...and Amber...Jerome, Patricia and Alfie...their downstairs...'' She said.

I remembered them...Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffrey...the footballer and the smart ass...Alfie Lewis and jerome Clarke were the Jokers and Patricia Williamson was...well she was normal...but kinda gothic.

It was like all the memories of my human life came flooding back to me...Thats who were downstairs with me...trying to kill eachother. Amber,Patricia,Alfie and Jerome were downstairs...and i dident even know who they were.

My throat started burning again.

Nina sensed it.

''You still hungry?'' She said. Then she smirked. Her teeth were showing.

''Yeah'' i said softly. Then i smiled at her.

''You still up for that hunt?'' i said.

She smiled, then literally jumped out of the window.

I jumped out after her.

It was as if i was floating to the ground. I dident fall. i floated. I landed on the soft grass then realised i was barefoot.

Nina was too. ''Race you!'' She yelled.

At first i couldent believe she had said that. But then i felt that wonderfull urge to run like the wind through the woods we were now standing in. I recognised from the smell that we were'nt that far from Anubis house...we were in the woods where the Sibuna club had sacrificed our stuff..which reminded me...i realy needed to get another copy of ''The universe is our friend''

Then my throat started burning again. I was starving. And being in Britain there was nothing to catch...except from maybe a rabbit or a badger if i was lucky.

I sighed. But i supposed a rabbit was better then nothing.

The i raced after Nina. I was going impossibly fast. My running form was just a blurr in the wind.

I caught up to Nina. She was in the middle of a hunt. I could tell that from the concentration in her eyes. She lunged from behind a tree at a vunerable rabbit.

Then she grabbed it, snapped its neck and stated feeding from it. She was moaaning in pleasure. I bet that rabbit tasted good.

The hunger in my throat got worse. I licked my lips.

With everything i had, i managed not to lunge at Nina and grab the dead rabbit of her...so i went on my own hunt. Because i knew she wasent going to share her kill. vampires dident share. Even friends.

Five minuets later i was crouching behind a rock. I recognised this place. It wasent far from Anubis house at all. Infact i could see the playing field Mick and Alfie play footie on a breaktime.

I frowned. i tried not to think of human teenagers. They had the best blood. I could smell them already. I tried to focus on the rabbit but i could smell human blood so strong i followed the scent which lead me to a young boy about thirteen years old...most likely a first year. He was...crying?

But he smelled so good. He smelt of...aftershave and..soap...and fish and chips..and..hormones...

Then i lunged at him from the tree.

At first the boy dident see me. I realy dident want to hurt him. but then i realised how hungry i was. My vampire senses kicked in. I grabed him and threw him against a tree.,

I snarled at him. ''Dont scream!'' i whisper/snarled

''But...Your the boy..from...you died...and those other kids!'' The boy yelled. He looked realy scared. But i dident care. I was a newborn vampire...i needed to feed and he was my dinner.

Then i groweled and lunged for his throat.

Please review :) lol im actually quite proud of this chapter :) it brings out how much Fabian has changed now he's a vampire...but he's still kinda loving towards Nina..he always will be..he would never hurt her :)

lauren xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fabian's POV

The blood was amazing, It tasted so good. As if fireworks were going off in my mouth, I drained the entire body and then moaned in satisfaction. I then disposed of the body, throwing it into the nearest river.

With my hunger quenched, my throat wasent burning anymore. I licked my lips and smiled a dangerous and creepy smile. I was a vampire now..no more nice Fabian Rutter...though i could make exceptions for Nina.

Then, i caught sight of movement. At the corner of my eye i saw a small furry rabbit. Proberly wild. My throat sort of jolted when i saw it. Then the burning in my throat started again.

I sighed.

Then i crouched, fangs extended...got ready to lunge on my dinner when...suddeny i sensed something...or someone was behind me.

I sniffed twice. I could smell...

Aftershave and...Chocolatte..and...toast...

I smiled. It was another human teenager...and since he had distracted me from my second meal... he can become my second meal.

I could hear his heart...It was pumping fast...and so was his his pulse..all that blood...pumping from under the skin...

I swirled round, grabbed the boy who was standing frozen behind me and threw his back against a tree.

I snarled at him.

Then, i looked at him.

He was tall, blonde hair and wearing a school uniform. He had been carrying a football which was immobile on the floor.

For a second, i looked at him...realy looked at him. Just for one mere second my throat wasent burning and i wasent staring at his throat witha hungry expression.

Instead, i looked at his face.

This time, i was the one frozen...but not in fear...i was frozen in shock.

''Fabian, Your dead!'' The boy screamed. He was crying. Thick, babyish tears running down his flushed cheeks.

''What happened to you mate?'' The guy yelled.

It was Mick.

Mick Campbell.

Sorry it short ;(

Lauren xxx

Please review ;)


End file.
